


Lab Partners

by Formula_Tea



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin: Bruno, Hulk, lab partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

Nico had spent most of the year getting out of lab work when he knew Bruno was in. They took it in turns to do the experiments whilst the other stayed well out of the way. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other. Quite the opposite. They got on well enough in the theory work and making models out of little atom kits. But experiments. No.

“It’s brown,” Nico said. He looked up to the teacher going round the rows of students, looking at everybody’s titrations.

“Yeah, it is,” Bruno said, looking between the instructions and the conical flask of liquid. It was indeed brown.

“It’s not supposed to be brown,” Nico said. “It’s supposed to be milky white.” He quickly turned off the tap to stop the acid going into the flask, but there was no going back to the right colour now. “You were supposed to be watching it.”

“I was watching it,” Bruno said.

“Watching it go brown,” Nico hissed, glancing over at their teacher again before turning to the clock. They didn’t have enough time to set up another titration now. But he could not fail another assessment. He ran a hand through his hair and worried his lip between his teeth. Bruno just shrugged and pulled a face as if this wasn’t his fault. Nico would have laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed.

“He’s coming,” Bruno said, looking over his lab partner’s shoulder at the teacher.

“Shit,” Nico whispered, spinning around.

Bruno swept his arm over the table, sending the conical flash crashing to the floor. Everybody turned to the sound of smashing whilst Bruno and Nico stared at one another, waiting for the other to react first. An hour’s worth of work lay smashed on the floor.

The teacher sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Boys.”

“Sorry sir,” Bruno said, not looking away from Nico. “My fault.”

“You know this was for your grade, don’t you?” the teacher said, looking down at the spillage as somebody else went to get the dustpan and brush.

“Yeah,” Bruno said. “Could we redo it at lunch?”

“I think you’re going to have to,” the teacher said, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Friday lunch.”

“Yes sir,” Bruno and Nico said in unison.

Nico shook his head as the teacher turned away but Bruno just grinned at him. How did he get partnered with such a jammy git?


End file.
